


I Hate Dogs, But it's Christmas

by logxnsworld



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Secret Santa, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logxnsworld/pseuds/logxnsworld
Summary: Excruciatingly late sercret Santa gift to @bluemoongirl99 on tumblr.





	I Hate Dogs, But it's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so late and short, but I wanted to get something out before the year ended lol

"Jen, calm down, it'll be fine!"  
  
Tyler was attempting to calm his wife, who was nervously flitting around their kitchen in preparation for their little Christmas lunch.  
  
"It has to be perfect, Ty," Jenna complained. "I'll just check the stuffing one last time."  
  
"Jenna," Tyler sighed. "You're being almost more anxious than me. Everything looks great!"  
  
Jenna whirled around and glared half-heartedly at Tyler. "I just want it to be perfect. It's Josh's first Christmas with us as our boyfriend."  
  
Tyler wrapped his arms around his wife. "I know, Jen. He'll love it."  
  
Jenna almost deflated when the doorbell rang. "He's here!"  
  
She dashed to the front door with a squeal.  
  
Tyler swiped a bit of mashed potatoes as he heard the door open.  
  
Loud scratching noises followed Josh's enthusiastic "hi," a sure sign of Jim. The noises ****seemed to be getting closer.  
  
"Jim, wait, you know-"  
  
Apparently Jim did not heed Josh's unfinished warning, as the golden retriever skittered into the kitchen, almost slipping into the counter.  
  
"Oh, hi Jim," Tyler groaned.  
  
Jim sat on the floor in front of Tyler, wagging his tail and panting. Josh and Jenna walked in after the dog, the former looking guilty.  
  
"Sorry, Ty, I meant to text you guys that I was bringing Jim. I just couldn't find a sitter for him, and the little dude is almost as anxious as me so-" Josh began to ramble, and Tyler laughed.  
  
"Jish, it's fine. We're glad you're here. Now, could you move your dog so Jenna and I can give you a proper hello?"


End file.
